derniere promesse
by Kaede77
Summary: Des mots qui seront à jamais porter par le vent ...un kimono rouge et un bouquet de fleur


**_Dernière promesse_**

Voila plusieurs heures que Mio marchait, un bouquet à la main.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais, à en juger par la lumière qui se rependait dans la forêt, le soleil devait être au zénith.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensés jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant la pierre marquant l'entrer du village Tous Les Dieux.

Elle regarda avec tristesse la pierre représentant deux sœurs unies par une corde, en sachant ce que ce lien signifiait en réaliser. Instinctivement elle porta sa main à son cou où, depuis cette horrible nuit où elle avait accomplis le rituel, une marque en forme de papillon était apparue, cette marque quoi était là pour le rappeler à jamais qu'elle était Celle qui reste et qu'elle devrait vivre, vivre pour sa sœur qui était partie. Apres quelques minutes, elle se décida à reprendre la route vers l'autel qu'elle allait fleurir chaque année, comme pour rappeler à sa sœur qu'elle ne l'oublierait pas.

Passant par la porte shinto qui se trouvait sur le mont Misino, elle s'approcha du bord de la falaise, et regarda avec une tristesse mêlée de mélancolie le village où elle avait tout perdue.

Apres avoir contempler le village, elle se dirigea vers une pierre encercler par des cordes sacrées. Là, elle déposa son bouquet de fleurs, tout en se remémorant cette nuit tragique où, pour libérer les âmes torturées du village, sa sœur lui avait demander de la tuée.

Mayu, pourquoi m'as-tu laisser ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? dit-elle dans un sanglot

Nous n'avions pas le choix

Mio se retourna, croyant être victime d'une hallucination mais non, elle était bien là, dans un kimono écarlate, une broche en forme de papillon à la main. Devant cette vision Mio était comme pétrifiée. Sentant son malaise, sa sœur jumelle pris la parole.

Bonjour Mio, dit elle de sa voix douce

Ma…Mayu ?

Oui, répondit la plus jeune des sœurs, c'est bien moi

Mais comment ? Je veux dire…. Tu es…

Morte ? Oui mais vus le lieu je pensait que tu ne serais pas étonné de me voir

C'en était trop pour Mio qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, le visage ruisselant de larmes

-Mio, pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Comment …. Comment ce fait-il que tu sois devant moi ?

Mayu baissa les yeux vers le sol, triste.

Et bien, cette nuit où nous avons accomplis le rituel, je me suis retrouver lier à ce village, et contrairement aux autres habitants, je n'ai…. Je n'ai pas pus quitter ce lieu. Je suis donc rester là, dans ce village, seule et sans aucun espoir de partir.

Mais je ne comprends pas …. Je t'ai vus t'envoler avec les autres papillons …. Je t'ai vus me quitter, répondit Mio qui regardait le sol.

Je pensais aussi que je pourrais partir mais…. Le fait est que, tant que d'autres jumeaux ne seront pas venus accomplir le rituel Ecarlate, je ne pourrais partir.

Mayu…. Pardonnes moi, dit Mio dont les larmes avaient recommencées à couler, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Mio, dit la jumelle en s'approchant de sa sœur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce n'est pas ta faute, souvient toi, c'est moi qui te l'ai demander, c'était mon destin de sauver le village, comme c'était le tien de vivre en étant Celle qui reste, nous n'y pouvons rien, c'était écris, et je l'ai sentit dés que nous sommes entrées dans ce village.

Mayu….

Je dois partir à présent … dit la jeune jumelle qui commençait déjà à disparaître

Non Mayu, hurla Mio qui s'était levé précipitement, ne me laisse pas à nouveau !

Adieu grande sœur…. Je t'aime

Ce fut ses derniers mots. Au moment même où elle les prononça elle disparut, ne laissant qu'une broche à l'endroit où elle se trouvait, une broche en forme de papillon…

Mio s'approcha du cadeau de sa sœur puis, tomba sur le sol, le visage dans les mains elle pleurait car, une fois de plus, elle venait de perdre l'être qui comptait le plus pour elle.

- Mayu…. MAYU !

Elle se releva, le visage toujours ruisselant de larmes, et regarda pour la dernière fois le village. Elle attacha la broche à ses cheveux, commença à partir puis, dans un dernier soupir, elle se retourna vers ce village qui lui avait tout pris.

Alors qu'elle partait, on pouvait voir, près de l'autel, la silhouette d'une jeune femme, le visage plein de larmes. Le vent se leva et, dans un souffle accompagna les dernière paroles de cette âme torturer vers la destinataire qui ne les entendit pas.

_N'avions nous pas promis…… ensemble…… pour toujours…_


End file.
